Unlike dreams, wishes come true
by LynLin
Summary: Kagome wishes she could be able to help instead of stand around and watch her friends get hurt, and someone grants her wish! Now she's a demon and InuYasha won't believe it's her. She's now known as the demon queen...who steals Sesshoumaru's heart. SessKa
1. Prologue

Lyn: Konnichi wa minna san! I am writing this just cause I feel like it. Got a problem? Go somewhere else. Now, here's the summary and blah. I just suck at those so don't complain. =)

THIS IS A REWRITE OF THE ORIGINAL UNLIKE DREAMS WISHES COME TRUE. I FOUND A LOT OF ERRORS AND CORRECTED THEM. PLZ RE-READ IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY A LITTLE MORE. THERE ARE A FEW CRITICAL CHANGES. thanks!

Title: Unlike Dreams, Wishes Come True

Disclaimer: I am only doing this once and only once. I own nothing!! Only Rumiko Takahashi does and the end!!

Rating: R (just to be safe, I guess)

Author: Yours Truly, Lyn

Summary: Kagome wants to actually be able to help InuYasha fight instead of always getting in the way. During a battle, her wish is granted by someone...=) She helps them defeat the demon and everything but then, what's happened to her?! She's a demon?! (= InuYasha and co. don't know it's her and don't believe that it really is Kagome. Soon, everyone gets to know her as "The demon queen." Sesshoumaru is looking for a mate, hears about her, and is intrigued. What'll happen...?

Chapter 1

The battle and the beginning

* * *

Kagome sat on the floor as InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and even Shippou were fighting the demon called "Dokekonda." [1]

'_I wish I could help them_,' she thought helplessly. The demon broke all of her arrows and her bow was useless without them.

* * *

A mysterious figure popped up from behind a tree.

"Wish granted... "

* * *

Dokekonda got turned around and blew fire at Kagome instead of InuYasha. Kagome noticed too late.

"**KAGOME!! **" InuYasha shouted.

Her bright blue eyes widened as she tried to defend herself with her arms but to no avail.

* * *

_Kagome's POV_

I watched hopelessly and suddenly felt something. My fingers started to itch and when I scratched them, my nails cut my skin. I looked down. I would have screamed if I could but I was in shock. I had grown claws that looked like InuYasha's! I quickly grabbed the mirror in my pocket.

O.O...

My...my face! What was with this?! I have markings like Sesshomaru and pointy ears?! Luckily, no white hair. It was still black but had grown longer! Wow, silky soft. What was going on?! ....what the hell happened to my clothes...? [2]

I felt a new power in me and it was weird. Weird, but I guess I liked it. That was when I heard the shout. I turned around just in time to see a fireball thing headed towards me. Time had seemed to slow down while I was checking out the new me. Oh well, I screamed.

Something inside me made me jump. Kind of like an instinct. And I did jump-- really high!! I don't think anybody saw me, though. I landed in a tree and decided to help everyone out. Maybe even try out my new powers. It was clear now, I had become a demon.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Kagome..." InuYasha said hoarsely.

He looked up at the demon and growled, clenching his fists in anger. One of his hands came up. He flexed his claws and glared at Dokekonda.

"You'll pay....you'll really PAY!" he shouted as he ran super fast and cut Dokekonda's throat. No effect. That's when Kagome decided to help out. If she was right, she had poisonous claws like Sesshoumaru.

She ran up to Dokekonda and grabbed both of his arms with one hand. Closing his mouth with the other hand, she glared at him, her anger rising, and the venom came out, burning and melting him.

"_Y-you should be dead..." _he said.

She winked at him and let go of his arms, only to melt his whole body with one claw.

Everyone stared at the new demon in shock. Who was she? And why did she help them...? Or did she? She turned around to look at them.

"Isn't that so cool?! " she asked with glittering eyes.

InuYasha eyed her curiously. She looked awfully familiar but...she couldn't be! Kagome continued on blabbering. InuYasha took out his tetsusaiga and prepared to fight. Kagome raised a brow.

"InuYasha...? What are you doing, you idiot?" she teased.

InuYasha looked over at Sango, Miroku, and Shippou, confused. Why did she talk to him like this? Like they knew each other. Even worse, like they were friends?

"Do we know each other? " Miroku bravely asked.

Kagome blinked. Didn't they know that this was her?

"I-its me. "

Silence.

Miroku approached with a serious face. He grabbed her hands and asked, " Well, if we know each other, then, will you bear my child?"

Kagome stared at him. Hadn't he asked her this before? Sango walked up with a frown and whacked him with her boomerang. What an idiot.

"Miroku, can't you tell? This is a demon," she said, turning to glare at Kagome and then turned back to look at Miroku. "You don't even know her name OR if she's out to get us."

Kagome was shocked. "Guys, its me! Kagome!"

InuYasha flinched.

"Don't ever say that name!" he shouted as he swung tetsusaiga at her. She dodged it, barely missing her by an inch.

InuYasha swung again and she dodged. InuYasha chased her away and she left, a tear in her eye as she looked back one last time. InuYasha went to the spot where Kagome was hit with the fireball. Her clothes were the only thing that remained.

_'Weird...why are only her clothes here? If it turned her into ashes, then her clothes should be too...unless...hey, there's that demon's scent on these clothes! Which means...that demon killed her!' _InuYasha thought. Like usual, he was totally clueless.

"Guys," he announced. "We have to go back to that demon."

They looked at him like he was crazy.

"Didn't you just chase her away?" Sango asked.

InuYasha ignored her.

"Let's go," Shippou suggested.

They all left, with InuYasha sniffing her out.

* * *

Kagome sat on a rock outside of a demons nest. Word around was, these demons were powerful, so she might as well kill them and keep them from attacking anyone.

'_What's taking them so long_?' she thought. '_Oh well. Might as well go in_.'

"Hello? Anyone home?"

There was a growl, then a whimper. Kagome stepped out of the nest. Out came a little bear! It was so cute that Kagome didn't want to hurt it. She started to cuddle it when another one out. This one didn't have a tuff of hair on the top of its head. It looked more mean. In the background, there were a couple of demons.

"Hey, you ever seen her before?" one asked.

"Nope. Must be new."

"Get real. A new demon...? That's pathetic."

They continued to watch.

The mean bear growled and it seemed like it was convincing the cute one to do something. Whine. Growl. Whimper. Louder growl. Humph.

The cute bear jumped out of Kagome's arms and sat on top of the other bear's shoulders. Kagome continued to watch as they started to glow. They fused into one huge bear with fangs and claws.

"Big deal," Kagome said.

"**_Oh, really_?" **the newly formed bear asked.

"O.O...you can talk?" she asked.

"_Yes, and now that we're going to kill you, it seems better to tell you how we cause destruction first then eat you instead of the other way around."_

Kagome sat obediently on a patch of leaves and nodded.

"_Okay, first of all, the cute bear lures out children and when they take him home, I come and then we destroy the village. Great, no?"_

Kagome shook her head no.

"Okay, first of all, that's a crappy plan. Second of all, I'M going to kill you. And, no eating me okay? That's just gross."

She grabbed the head, still sitting, and twisted it. They dropped to the floor instantly. Kagome had felt a little pang of guilt as she walked away but disregarded it. It wasn't important. She was doing good for the world. Who cared if one demon walked away living or dead? The only thing that mattered was if the demon lived. Living demons could cause trouble. Especially ones that ate children.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Never drop your guard! Bye bye now," she said as she waved goodbye. The demons stared at the fading figure in shock. They saw that a bit of her had been cut off and they picked it up.

"This is the scent and hair of that demon."

"Lets go tell everybody! She defeated one of the strongest demons so easily! All hail the demon queen!"

"Lets give this to that demon...um....Kimiga?"

"Yea! He can make her form out of this one hair!" [3]

* * *

"Here. She killed this demon," InuYasha said.

"....." They all sweatdropped.

"How is that going to help us?" they asked.

"All we know is, she may be dangerous and she's on a killing streak. Come on."

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much if you reviewed! I am very grateful. I try to update at least once or twice a week! Tell me if I should continue this fic!!

Also, please try to tell me if you download stuff, what do you use? I need it! Thanks! Ja ne for now!

[1] Dokekonda is my own OC. He's not very important, just another demon for InuYasha and co. to kill.

[2] She's wearing this black and red Kimono with tiny flowers.

[3] Um...I mean...Kimiga can take the hair and make a kind of holographic kind of thing. They want it so they can show the demons what she looks like. Again, another OC with no real significance.


	2. Contest part 1

Lyn: Hmm...should I continue this fic...? I dunno. Oh wells. Just to let you know, Kagome is a doggy demon. After this chapter, we'll see. Thanks to all my reviewers!! I have a little side note for all you peoples at the end of this kays? Kagome's a little OOC in my fic but only a little. I know it seems a little rushed but I had no time yesterday and then I only had a few minutes left of typing so yea. Hope ya like! And hey, if you think its too short, then you should see my other fics! They hella short!

Title: Unlike Dreams, Wishes Come True

Disclaimer: I am only doing this once and only once. I own nothing!! Only Rumiko Takahashi does and the end!!

Rating: R (just to be safe, I guess)

Author: Yours Truly, Lyn

Summary: Kagome wants to actually be able to help InuYasha fight instead of always getting in the way. During a battle, her wish is granted by someone...=) She helps them defeat the demon and everything but then, what's happened to her?! She's a demon?! (= InuYasha and co. don't know it's her and don't believe that it really is Kagome. Soon, everyone gets to know her as "The demon queen." Sesshoumaru is looking for a mate, hears about her, and is intrigued. What'll happen...?

Chapter 2

Contest part 1

* * *

Sighing, Kagome sat down on a tree branch, InuYasha style. Some demons came close to her and Kagome just killed them as if they were little flies. It was getting boring and Kagome hopped down.

"What am I supposed to do now?" she asked to no one in particular.

Suddenly, she remembered something. Maybe if she went to Kaede, then she could help. But then, what if she was like InuYasha and didn't like her either? It was worth a shot.

* * *

InuYasha was convinced to go to Kaede's hut and break the news to her. Shippou was sniffling since it had now been a few hours and he had been crying throughout those hours.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was being pestered by Jaken again.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" he repeated again and again.

With an annoyed look on his face, he answered, "Yes?"

Jaken didn't notice his annoyance and anger.

"Do you not remember? Your birthday--"

He was cut off and gave a choking like sound. Yes, Sesshoumaru was strangling him.

"I remember, Jaken. Now go find Rin."

Finally noticing his annoyance, Jaken raced off to find the child.

Sesshoumaru leaned against the tree once more. His birthday. The lords of the other lands all knew about it. He was the youngest of them all and had yet to find a mate. They were all pressuring him about it. Giving ideas, they all announced to each other that he was choosing a mate by his next birthday. Without him knowing.

Jaken came back with Rin. Somehow, word leaked out to the humans and demons that the lord of the western lands was finally looking for a mate. To his disgust, the lord of the northern lands recommended a cat demon. He turned that one down as quickly as possible.

The lord of the southern lands tried to get a wolf demon. Though very attractive, Sesshoumaru didn't show even the slightest bit of interest in her. She seemed too dense to him.

The eastern lord gave up and announced a contest to whoever wanted to be his mate. Lots of them were going to show up. And one thing, Sesshoumaru didn't know about it at all.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?" the cute little girl asked.

He didn't say anything and just started walking away. Rin understood and followed him.

She knew about his looking for a mate and whenever she saw an acceptable female demon, she would ask him if he would like that one as a mate. Always, it was a no.

They were headed towards the eastern lands and was he going to be in for a surprise...

* * *

Kagome reached the hut and to her disappointment, Kaede had left somewhere. The villagers spotted her and started to scream and shout.

"A demon!"

"Look out!"

"I know her! Tis the demon queen!"

"She killed one of the strongest demons!"

"RUN!!!"

A few minutes later...

Kagome sweatdropped. The village was empty...until...InuYasha arrived.

"What have you done to all the villagers?!" he asked.

Kagome turned around and saw him. Maybe this would work...

"Hmm...sit?"

Nothing.

'_Wha? Its not working_!' Kagome thought frantically.

"Hey...what do you think you're trying to do?" he asked. "Only Kagome can--"

This confused her even more. Wasn't she Kagome? She was just about to say something when a giant snake came out of the ground. It hissed as it came closer to Kagome.

"**_We need to speak to you," _**it hissed out.

Kagome raised a brow and was about to say something when it suddenly grabbed her and brought her down.

About halfway down, she said, "Just about _nobody _is letting me talk today! ...Oh yea...Duh!" she said to herself as she sliced up the demon and left venom in it just in case...

There was a tunnel and the demon didn't seem to put up a fight so might as well go see what is was that it wanted her to do. There was a bright light and she walked through.

* * *

InuYasha stood there. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou went to look for the frightened villagers. He sniffed. There was a tiny scent of Kagome on that demon. Looking around to see if anyone noticed, he jumped into the tunnel.

In the middle of the tunnel was the remains of the snake demon. There was a lot of noise at the end of the tunnel. He sniffed again. It was a room full of demons!

* * *

Kagome sniffed. Demons. A lot of different kinds too. When she walked in, it was like the entire room froze. And it was a really big room. The lord of the eastern lands and the rest except for Sesshoumaru welcomed her in.

"So, we hear you killed one of the most powerful demons!"

"Which one? They were all pretty weak to me," she replied casually.

Somehow, being in a room full of demons didn't make her nervous at all. The lords and demons were laughing cautiously. Was she really that powerful?

"Well, we wanted to invite you to a little party of ours."

Kagome was surprised. Did demons actually have parties?

"Actually, its more of a little contest."

That explained it. Not a party. A contest.

"What kind of contest?" she asked curiously.

"We are going to--"

The doors opened and the female demons gasped. It was Sesshoumaru. Kagome gasped along with them. What was he doing here? ...oh yea. He was the lord of the western lands...

Sesshoumaru looked around. Idiots...The lord of the northern lands saw his un-amused face. He went over to him and put his arm over his shoulders. Sesshoumaru pushed it off in disgust.

"What did you call me here for?"

"Well, it IS going to be your birthday soon and...you need a mate."

Kagome looked amused. Sesshoumaru's birthday? A mate? How fun...

"And we are having a contest to see who's going to be your mate," he concluded. Sesshoumaru looked slightly shocked. He probably was but didn't show it. It was mostly anger.

All the lords sat in the top seats in the top table above everyone with their mates. Sesshoumaru was by himself but Kagome was invited to sit there and the only empty seat was by Sesshoumaru. She took a chance.

Sesshoumaru watched as she stared at the liquid in the glass. There was blood inside it and she seemed disgusted. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Why don't you drink it?" he asked. Kagome looked at him. He was teasing her. Fine. She said nothing and lifted the glass to her lips and drank. Not bad...He looked at her in amused shock. She actually drank it.

"Happy now?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru remembered that voice from somewhere but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

* * *

InuYasha stood outside the door and watched as the demon he had been trying to find flirted with his brother...

* * *

Thanks to these people:

Silverquick: Sorry about the teddy bear but it just popped up in my mind at the time!

Silver destiny: Thanks so much!

Little sister: Um....she's a little OOC,=)

To everyone else, thanks and for the thing about sitting him...as you can see in this chapter, she can't.

BYE BYE!!!!

You like? Review!!!


	3. Contest part 2 and Sesshoumaru's mate

Lyn: Aw....thanks for the reviews!! I am so glad it finally loaded right!! =P Sorry for all you people who wanted to read and couldn't get it. I have more notes to you peoples at the end. I'll try to mention you all.

Title: Unlike Dreams, Wishes Come True

Disclaimer: I am only doing this once and only once. I own nothing!! Only Rumiko Takahashi does and the end!!

Rating: R (just to be safe, I guess)

Author: Yours Truly, Lyn

Summary: Kagome wants to actually be able to help InuYasha fight instead of always getting in the way. During a battle, her wish is granted by someone...=) She helps them defeat the demon and everything but then, what's happened to her?! She's a demon?! (= InuYasha and co. don't know it's her and don't believe that it really is Kagome. Soon, everyone gets to know her as "The demon queen." Sesshoumaru is looking for a mate, hears about her, and is intrigued. What'll happen...?

Chapter 3

Contest part 2 and Sesshoumaru's mate

* * *

For some weird, unknown reason, InuYasha felt jealous and ignored the feeling.

_'Keh_!' he thought. There was no way he could b jealous of Sesshoumaru. Especially since he was with the demon who had killed Kagome. But then...there was this feeling, a feeling kind of like what he felt when Kagome was with Kouga.

InuYasha snuck into the party with interest. Nobody noticed the new smell except Kagome. She soon became alert but still looked calm. Her eyes grew sharper and she was looking for him. She knew who it was, even if no one else noticed.

Sesshoumaru caught the sharp look in her eyes and began to wonder who she was and why was she here with all the other lords? After all, she was only a female and possibly not very strong. He was wrong.

Rin was told to go somewhere else with Jaken. The other demons would have tried to hurt her and Jaken. After all, he was far too weak to even be here. Even as a servant. The lords of the lands seemed to notice how well cough cough he was getting along with Kagome.

"It seems Sesshoumaru has taken quite a liking to our little demon here," one of them said with interest. They nodded in agreement and the mates of the lords, who were great gossipers, spread the word quicker than a cup of water spilling. If you tried that, the whole room would have known about it before the cup or even the water reached the floor.

And of course, InuYasha heard too. =)

"Now. Let the contest begin!" the lord of the northern lands announced.

There was a moment of cheering and clapping and then all the female demons walked up to the big pit in the middle of the room. It was about a few feet deep and it probably prevented everyone else who wasn't in the contest from getting hurt. It was unbelievable to Kagome. Demons were so much more civilized than she had thought!

The two who jumped in first battled first. It was a very quick battle the first time. It was a rat demon who was extremely ugly against a cat demon. She was fairly pretty. Of course you can guess who won but I'll just tell you.

After that, it was the cat against a dog. Then dog, goat. An so on. In the end the winner was an oni named Yuri. She was actually kind of pretty, and looked a little like Yura. Maybe a relative? The only reason she won was because she tied everyone up with her hair and then tossed them around until they couldn't take it anymore. She looked pretty proud of herself and smiled at Sesshoumaru. He turned away. [1]

Kagome sweatdropped. These demons were extremely weak. Then there was a shout.

"HEY!"

Everyone looked around. Who had said that?

"......"

Another voice, similar to the first one shouted too.

"HOW ABOUT LETTING THE DEMON QUEEN FIGHT?!"

All around the room, demons started talking about it. Another voice shouted.

"YEA!"

Kagome recognized this one. '_INUYASHA_...' she swore in her mind.

"IF SHE'S SO STRONG, PUT HER TO THE TEST!"

Everyone started to cheer her on.

"Yes, why don't you try it?" the southern lord asked encouragingly.

"Well, I couldn't possibly--"

"WHAT? YOU TOO SCARED?!"

That was it. InuYasha was going to pay. But first...

"Fine. I accept."

She got down with a graceful leap and winked at Sesshoumaru.

"Just to let you know, I have no intention of losing."

This surprised him a bit and he stared at her. Did she really want to be his mate? He ignored the fact that the lords of the other lands were making...inappropriate noises...They were nudging each other, grinning, and pointing at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru shrugged it off. There was no way she could win. If Yuri could beat all the others, this girl couldn't win. It suddenly hit him. He didn't even know the girl's name! All he knew was that everyone called her the demon queen. He mentally hit himself on the head and went back to watching her.

* * *

"I won't let you take him away," growled Yuri.

Kagome smiled innocently.

"Take who away? I don't want him. =)"

She jumped into the pit and Yuri followed and tackled. Kagome easily threw her off and pinned her down, her claws in Yuri's face, ready to strike, poison dripping down from it. It was about to drop onto Yuri's face when Kagome pulled her hand back.

Yuri had her eyes closed in fright. Waiting for Kagome's claws to strike down, she was ready for the end. When nothing came, she slowly opened her eyes to see Kagome holding her hand out with a weak smile. Hesitantly, she took it.

"Why didn't you kill me?" she asked, slowly getting up. Kagome looked away and turned back with a big smile.

"Because, nobody deserves to die. Especially since this is only a contest. You aren't supposed to die, right? Then, they'd have to clean up your body and blah."

Kagome turned away slowly. "Besides, killing's not a game." She gave a sad smile. "AND," she added, "If I killed you, I would have a guilty conscience and I just can't deal with that right now."

Yuri giggled a little and let go of Kagome's hand. She had suddenly remembered. She had lost...Sesshoumaru was now Kagome's mate. InuYasha couldn't believe his eyes. How could she have defeated the winner so easily? Now, she would be Sesshoumaru's mate?

* * *

Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kaede walked to the village, talking things over.

"So, Kagome is...? " Kaede asked.

"Right," replied Sango.

The villagers had now come back, under the reassurance of Kaede.

"And what of InuYasha?" Kaede asked, worried. InuYasha already had to deal with Kikyou dying, Kagome would have made things even worse.

"He thinks that another demon killed her and is now tracking her down," Miroku said.

"This demon...is a female?"

"Yep," Shippou replied.

"So where is InuYasha now?"

"He followed her down a hole or something. We're not sure. That jerk left without saying a word. "

" I see..." Kaede said thoughtfully, when in truth, she had no idea what was going on.

* * *

InuYasha found a chair and sat as he saw Kagome going back up to where she was sitting before. He didn't know what to call her but that was what she said her name was. He didn't like calling her that.

The eastern lord declared, "Here is your mate, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru didn't say much but Kagome declined. "Um, excuse me, but I don't want to-- "

She caught InuYasha staring at her seriously.

"Excuse me for a sec."

She ran over to InuYasha and grabbed his arm so fast that nobody noticed anything.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? "

InuYasha shrugged.

"Are you going to do it?" he asked. "You're going to be Sesshoumaru's mate?"

Kagome sighed.

"NO."

With that, she shoved him out further and locked the door.

"What's the problem?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle. Just a little hanyou problem. And another thing, I don't think I want Sesshoumaru to be my mate."

Everyone gasped. InuYasha, who was outside, grinned.

* * *

[1] This is NOT a fight to the death thing because then, they would have to clean up the remaining bodies. The room would stink cuz the bodies would rot. You know why they would rot? Cuz demons are too lazy to clean, that's why. LOL They wouldn't pick up the remaining bodies and the room probably couldn't be used anymore. Poo...

Thanks for the reviews!!

Saiyan-butterfly: thats so nice!!

Me...: who are you? and thanks though.

Julie: =)

Amisu: I'll update soon!

Talon Dragonfriend: The sit thing is explained in the second chapter....=)

Ashleekyle: yup. hope you liked!

Everyone else, thanks so much!!

I only have 3 more minutes of typing left....

I can't write you all...

gomen nasai!!

I'll try updating soon!

PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU'RE MAD CAUSE I DIDN'T PUT IN YOUR NAME, TELL ME AND I'LL

DO IT NEXT TIME!!

gtgs

Ja ne (3 minutes up)


	4. The betrayal

Lyn: Hello!! Here's the fourth chapter!!

Title: Unlike Dreams, Wishes Come True

Disclaimer: I am only doing this once and only once. I own nothing!! Only Rumiko Takahashi does and the end!!

Rating: R (just to be safe, I guess)

Author: Yours Truly, Lyn

Summary: Kagome wants to actually be able to help InuYasha fight instead of always getting in the way. During a battle, her wish is granted by someone...=) She helps them defeat the demon and everything but then, what's happened to her?! She's a demon?! (= InuYasha and co. don't know it's her and don't believe that it really is Kagome. Soon, everyone gets to know her as "The demon queen." Sesshoumaru is looking for a mate, hears about her, and is intrigued. What'll happen...?

Chapter 4

The Betrayal

* * *

"Wh-what are you saying?" the eastern lord asked, shocked.

"What does it sound like I'm saying?" asked Kagome sarcastically. As usual, nobody understood her sarcasm. "I'm _saying_, that I'm not ready to have a mate yet. No offense or nothing. But...I don't think you should choose a mate for him. He should find someone he likes and get her instead."

She started to walk out and nobody dared to stop her.

"Good luck, Sesshoumaru."

With that, she just left.

InuYasha was out the door, waiting for her. He didn't know why, but he just felt comfortable around her.

"SO? How'd it go?"

Kagome gave him a weak smile and started to walk away. InuYasha ran up to follow her.

"Now that that's taken care of, where's Kagome?!"

She turned around and glared at him fiercely.

"I TOLD YOU! I AM Kagome!! Why don't you believe me?!"

InuYasha stared at her as she stomped away.

* * *

Sango and Miroku were sitting by a hot spring...[1]

"Do you think Kagome really died, houshi-sama?" Sango asked, staring at the stars. It had turned into night while they had all been gone.

"I hope not," Miroku replied. "InuYasha might not look it, but he's hurting deeply inside."

Sango stared at him.

"Wow...that was a very serious thing to say!" She smiled.

Miroku looked at her questioningly. "Whatever do you mean? I'm always serious!"

-.-;

Shippou appeared out of nowhere and started taking off his clothes. Sango looked away while Miroku got closer to him.

"Shippou...? What are you doing?"

"Taking a bath! Don't tell me...you guys are embarrassed about taking a bath with each other, too?!" he asked, amazed.

Sango blushed and once she heard the splash of the water, she turned around.

"What do you mean, TOO?"

"Kagome and InuYasha started blushing and everything once I told them to take a bath with me. I mean, mama and papa took a bath with me lots of times! Why won't you?!"

Miroku grinned lecherously and said, "Well, _I _don't mind at all. Do you, Sango?"

Sango slapped him and walked away towards Kaede's hut. Miroku looked hurt and decided to take a bath with or without Sango.

* * *

InuYasha was back at his old tree, thinking about what she had said.

Flashback

_"I told you! I AM Kagome!!! Why don't you believe me?!"_

End flashback

InuYasha sat with his hands on his head, thinking. Could she really be Kagome? Obviously, that's how the real Kagome would act but...he wasn't sure of anything yet. Why didn't he believe her? The answer was simple. He didn't' believe her because he didn't want to believe her. It was just easier that way.

Kaede walked up to InuYasha and said, "InuYasha, if you're hungry at all, there's food in my--"

"Whatever."

Kaede sighed. Was it this hard just to TRY and be nice? It was worth a shot.

"So, did you find Kagome?" she asked.

He grunted.

"Is that a yes or a no? I can't read minds."

InuYasha turned around and faced her.

"She says she IS Kagome but I'm not sure whether I should believe her or not. She tried 'sitting' me and only you, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kouga, and of course, Kagome knows about that. I mean, she tried it, that confused me."

Kaede looked at him with sympathy.

"And one other thing. She appeared at this village and didn't exactly do anything except scare the villagers half to death. Other than that, I don't even think she TRIED."

Kaede was thinking. What kind of demon would just show up and not do anything at all? Not kill?

"InuYasha, just rest for a bit. I'm sure you're tired."

"Keh."

But he went to his tree and tried to go to sleep. After a while, Kikyou showed up.

"InuYasha," she said.

He got down and walked closer to her.

"Kikyou...?"

She got closer to him and put her hand on his face. He put his hand over hers.

"Kikyou, I--"

"Where is Kagome?" she asked, half listening to him.

"She's--"

"I don't sense her at all."

"We...we think she died..."

Kikyou looked at him with mock pity.

"That's too bad. She _was _my reincarnation after all. She could have been someone. So what are you going to do now?"

"Kikyou, I--I don't know _what _to do."

"If you continue to go searching for the shards...who will be able to see them?"

"...."

"I'll help you, InuYasha. I will always be here with you whenever you need me now."

"Kikyou...I don't--"

She put her finger on his lips to silence him and then she kissed him.

* * *

Kagome was just going to get her things and try to convince InuYasha one more time when she saw the whole thing. He was actually going to replace her? ...how could he? Didn't he care for her at all?

Tears blurred her vision as she ran into the forest. She didn't care anymore. She hated InuYasha.

* * *

Sesshoumaru rested by a tree, watching Rin fight with Jaken over a piece of wood.

"It's a snake!" Jaken accused.

"IT'S WOOD!" Rin argued.

"Snake!"

"Sesshoumaru-sama...?" Rin asked as innocently as possible.

"Yes, Rin?"

"Its a piece of wood, right?" she asked.

"NO! It's a snake!"

"Its obviously a piece of wood, Jaken," Sesshoumaru said, monotonously. Jaken's jaw dropped as Rin started to cheer. Sesshoumaru sighed. He didn't know why, but as soon as Kagome left, he felt like he needed to be with her. Inside himself, he argued about whether to chase after her or just leave it alone.

He sighed once more.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the short chapter but you're lucky to get one! I have homework now and I gots to go. Don't forget to review! Ja ne.

[1] Sitting _BY _one, not _IN _one...perverted mind peoples...


	5. Comfort

Lyn: HELLO!!! Here's my next chapter. If you like this fic, check for it on Saturday or Sunday, (NEXT WEEK OF COURSE), I THINK a lemon coming pretty soon. At least...sorta...and then the real lemon. YUP. And, um, he knew her name was Kagome from someone and he doesn't know WHICH Kagome. Confusing, ne?

Title: Unlike Dreams, Wishes Come True

Disclaimer: I am only doing this once and only once. I own nothing!! Only Rumiko Takahashi does and the end!!

Rating: R (just to be safe, I guess)

Author: Yours Truly, Lyn

Summary: Kagome wants to actually be able to help InuYasha fight instead of always getting in the way. During a battle, her wish is granted by someone...=) She helps them defeat the demon and everything but then, what's happened to her?! She's a demon?! (= InuYasha and co. don't know it's her and don't believe that it really is Kagome. Soon, everyone gets to know her as "The demon queen." Sesshoumaru is looking for a mate, hears about her, and is intrigued. What'll happen...?

Chapter 5

Comfort

* * *

Kagome collapsed on her knees and rubbed away the tears. How could he do this?! Why did he just give up on her so easily?! Why was she crying over him anyway? He was just a jerk who never even--what the hell.

She had loved him, and he replaced her. He was her first love. Too bad he didn't know that. It hit her. She was in love with him for so long, and now, he just believed she was dead without any proof at all. He replaced her so quickly!

She felt the sudden urge for revenge, and soon. Killing Kikyou would be a start.

* * *

Kikyou smiled as she walked back with InuYasha. She knew what had happened to Kagome. She knew that Kagome had been turned in into a demon. But how? Even she didn't know how. She also knew that she was there when InuYasha made the oh-so-brave decision to replace her.

InuYasha caught her smiling. He was about to ask her but she shook her head and shushed him. She would tell him. In due time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was walking aimlessly. He didn't know it, but was heading straight for Kagome. He had just suddenly got up and started to walk. Rin looked at him questioningly and followed. Jaken tripped at least a few feet away from him and tried to get up.

"Se-Sesshoumaru-sama! P-please wait for me!"

Rin stuck her tongue out at him and pulled Sesshoumaru further away. He didn't mind. It wasn't like she was strong enough to pull him anyways. This angered Jaken, but amused Sesshoumaru.

What was it about Rin that made him not care at all of the different species they were? Even though he claimed he despised humans, he brought one along with him. 'Why' was the word going through his mind a lot lately.

* * *

Kagome clutched onto the few things she carried with her to her chest. Might as well take a bath while sulking. There was a hot spring nearby. Little did she know that Sesshoumaru was watching her every move.

She undressed slowly, even gracefully, if you could call it that. She went into the water and once it reached her neck, she dunked her head in and took it out. Her tears mixed with the water. She felt like drowning herself right then and there. But what would that do?

Rin was told to take a nap and she hesitantly agreed. Jaken was told to go eat bugs and possibly, die.

Kagome took in a deep breath and flung her hair back, splashing whatever was behind her and making the moonlight reflect on it. She looked at her reflection. What had she become? She shook her head fiercely and the stripes disappeared.

Now she looked like her normal self, with pointed ears, longer hair, and slightly gold eyes. She waded out of the water and thought no one was there, the hot spring helped a lot. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself. She took her blouse and buttoned it slowly on herself. [1]

What was the point in rushing? It wasn't like she had anything else to do, so might as well take her time. Sesshoumaru growled.

It was like she was seducing him. Even worse, she didn't know she was doing it! How could a great demon like Sesshoumaru get seduced so easily by such a demon? That was pissing him off. He came out from hiding and came closer to her.

She suddenly sensed something and turned around to find Sesshoumaru standing there. Phew! It was just Sesshoumaru. She gave a sigh of relief. Immediately, she tried to cover herself up. She was only wearing her blouse!

"Se-Sesshoumaru...wha?"

He just couldn't take it anymore. He cut her off with a kiss. Surprisingly, she deepened it. He was surprised, alright. Subconsciously, he started to kiss her neck and she was shocked.

* * *

InuYasha suddenly sensed Kagome. Her scent was nearby! He suddenly rushed off and left Kikyou there.

"Wait there!"

He was worried. Her scent had Sesshoumaru mixed in with it. Something was wrong.

* * *

A/N: SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPPY!!

I DIDN"T MEAN TO!!

YOU EITHER GOT A SHORT CHAPTER OR NONE AT ALL!

WHICH ONE WOULD YOU HAVE PICKED?!

Oops. Caps lock. Hehe?

Okay.

Please review.

I had to write this in a hurry!

If it was too short for you, I'm sorry!

GOMEN NASAI MINNA SAN!!

So...tell me which one you would have wanted.

In your review of course.

One short chapter?

Or having to wait another week?

YOU tell ME!!! =) Ja

[1] Yes, she is wearing a bra already. I am not being perverted or nothing and if you thought this, you have a gross mind!


	6. Why?

Lyn: Did I forget to mention she was wearing panties too? LOL Um...she is not human!! To all you peoples who thought she was, well, she's not! It's just that her stripes disappeared. Her scent came through more because she took a bath and um....it just did? I dunno. I just wanted to do that. Now...on to the story!!! Oh, and I'm adding this, I wrote this on Saturday but we had to go shopping for no reason at all!! So I couldn't go online cause I had to go to sleep.

Title: Unlike Dreams, Wishes Come True

Disclaimer: I am only doing this once and only once. I own nothing!! Only Rumiko Takahashi does and the end!!

Rating: R (just to be safe, I guess)

Author: Yours Truly, Lyn

Summary: Kagome wants to actually be able to help InuYasha fight instead of always getting in the way. During a battle, her wish is granted by someone...=) She helps them defeat the demon and everything but then, what's happened to her?! She's a demon?! (= InuYasha and co. don't know it's her and don't believe that it really is Kagome. Soon, everyone gets to know her as "The demon queen." Sesshoumaru is looking for a mate, hears about her, and is intrigued. What'll happen...?

Chapter 6

Why?

* * *

Kagome wondered what it would be like to do this with InuYasha. Would his lips be as soft? Would he even do this? He did have Kikyou...but if he hadn't chosen her, if InuYasha kissed her, would it feel like this? Would she feel like this?

She rid her mind of InuYasha and began to work her way into Sesshoumaru's mouth. Her tongue slid over his. She took it out and began to suck on his bottom lip. Sesshoumaru was confused. Why was he doing this? Why couldn't he control himself? What kind of power did this girl have over him? Was he just in heat? Or was that just an excuse?

He wanted to taste her but wasn't sure what she would do if he tried. His mind went blank when Kagome covered his mouth with hers, only leaving him room to think about her.

* * *

InuYasha hurried.

Her scent was fading and he could only smell Sesshoumaru and the other dog demon that had claimed she was Kagome. Could she really be...? She _wasn't _dead?! He stopped and thought for a second.

He knew that Sesshoumaru would definitely be there and would probably get into a fight. He couldn't face him alone. He needed Sango and Miroku's help. InuYasha turned around and went the other way. He needed all the help he could get.

Sango and Miroku were sitting by the fire, waiting for anything to happen. When InuYasha came, it was perfect timing. Sango and Miroku sensed the tension in InuYasha and got ready quickly.

InuYasha informed them of what was happening and how Kagome might be alive. As soon as he had said that, he realized he had made a mistake. He had chosen Kikyou to replace Kagome and had suddenly just left her there. There was no way that she would still be there... was there? If she truly loved him, she would have.

"C'mon guys! Hurry it up! You are so fucking slow!"

He would think about that later. Right now, he had to focus on Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Miroku bopped InuYasha on the head with his staff and InuYasha glared.

"What was that for?!"

"We are going as fast as we can and don't need you to pressure us."

InuYasha turned around and saw the full demon Kirara and Sango in her battle gear.

"We're as ready as we'll ever be. C'mon," Sango said.

* * *

Kagome was underneath him and whimpered when he stopped kissing her. She wanted him to. It wasn't like she was having sex to get away from her problems...was it? She sighed. This was just too confusing.

Sesshoumaru heard her sigh and wondered why. [1] Was he not good enough? He pushed this thought away from his mind as quickly as possible. Being around this female gave him emotions and made him think a little too much.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru both froze. They sensed InuYasha. Kagome also sensed Sango and Miroku. Sesshoumaru did too but didn't recognize them. Their scents were getting closer and closer. InuYasha landed in front of them and held out the tetsusaiga.

"Get...away...from her. You...bastard."

Sesshoumaru got up and stood in front of Kagome.

"What if I don't?"

InuYasha looked confused, yet still angry.

"Quit playing games with me!"

Sesshoumaru looked bored.

"Who's playing games with _you_? The only one that's actually had any form of fun was I. At least, until you arrived."

InuYasha growled. How dare he! He leapt up and prepared to strike Sesshoumaru with the tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru easily dodged it and walked away with an amused face. He turned to look at Kagome.

"I'll be back soon," he smirked.

He faded away into the mist that was mysteriously just there. As far as InuYasha was concerned, Sesshoumaru forfeited. [2]

He ran over to Kagome, who _still _wasn't wearing much. Kagome blushed as InuYasha realized that and turned away. She put on a skirt that was a little longer than her school uniform's skirt. It reached about an inch above her knee. She tied her hair, put on her socks, shoes, and the end.

"Okay, ready."

InuYasha turned around again. Kagome really looked beautiful. Like Kikyou. He didn't say it aloud though. She would've kicked his ass if he did. Kagome had done this on purpose, though. She had tied her hair back like Kikyou's to see what InuYasha's reaction would be. Apparently, he reacted just like she thought he would.

His mouth was open in shock, he wouldn't stop staring, etc. The usual when it came to Kikyou. Kagome felt angry at him, she wanted to hurt him as much as he had hurt her, but how could she do that? She needed time alone. InuYasha once again stared at her.

"Um...are you alright?" he managed to ask.

"....." Kagome didn't answer. She just looked away.

InuYasha watched as she stared at the floor. It had suddenly become interesting to her.

"Kagome!"

She looked up.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Why would he do that?" she asked innocently.

InuYasha's mind was scrambled. What was going on here?

"But didn't he rape you?"

She turned around and looked at the moon.

"No. He's not like that."

Now everyone was confused. What was with Kagome? Did he do something to her? Since when did Kagome think of Sesshoumaru like that?

"So...what were you doing then?" InuYasha asked, thinking he deserved an answer.

"What were _you _doing, InuYasha? While I was gone?"

InuYasha gulped. She hadn't seen, had she? She turned to face him, no tears at all; this surprised him.

"You just went and replaced me, didn't you? Not knowing I was there the whole time?" She said this all with no tears, and with an extremely calm face and voice. It scared him.

"I..."

"Well, what's your answer?" she asked.

"Um...you turned into a demon!" he said, changing the subject.

"Inu...Yasha..." she said slowly, the tears finally forming.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was longer by one page!! One whole page!!! LOL Now....like I said before.... you either get one short chappy or none at all!! But....this one wasn't that short at all. It was 4 pages long and its usually 5 but I'm sorry!! You get 4 pages or none at all. There. MY anger is all worked out now! How about _you_? (turning into Barney) O.O...nvm

P.S How was your thanksgiving? Mine sucked so you better tell me yours did too! j/k j/k ja ne

[1] No da he heard her sigh! He's right next to her! hehe

[2] Right...


	7. Thinking it over

Lyn/Lin: So...who here doesn't like me ficcy? Uh huh, sure you do...you're probably lying. Anyways…here is the next chappy!! And guess what? On Wednesday, I went to the embarcadero (some place in sf) to sing! Along with my choir class...but still. I skipped all my classes except for Lang arts. I HATE IT!! Plus I had to wear this weird blue sweater thingy that represents our school and I wasn't allowed to take it off afterwards! CHIKUSO!! Lol Oh and Sesshoumaru did not give up!! He just felt lazy and not wanted to fight. Yea yea, very OOC but oh well. AND… Kagome is NOT Sesshoumaru's mate. SHE'S NOT!!!

Title: Unlike Dreams, Wishes Come True

Disclaimer: I am only doing this once and only once. I own nothing!! Only Rumiko Takahashi does and the end!!

Rating: R (just to be safe, I guess)

Author: Yours Truly, Lyn

Summary: Kagome wants to actually be able to help InuYasha fight instead of always getting in the way. During a battle, her wish is granted by someone...=) She helps them defeat the demon and everything but then, what's happened to her?! She's a demon?! (= InuYasha and co. don't know it's her and don't believe that it really is Kagome. Soon, everyone gets to know her as "The demon queen." Sesshoumaru is looking for a mate, hears about her, and is intrigued. What'll happen...?

Chapter 7

Thinking it Over

* * *

InuYasha watched her tears go down her cheeks silently. Nobody dared to make a sound.

"Inu…Yasha..." She said again. Sango and Miroku looked on in pity. InuYasha may have done the wrong thing this time. Why choose a dead girl over a real one? What an idiot.

"Kagome…!" Sango called out. Kagome didn't turn around but listened to her closely.

"I don't care if InuYasha is being a stupid ass jerk, _we _still need you! Even if _he _doesn't _we _do! You're our friend! Demon or not."

She didn't really think that. If Kagome was a demon, would that affect their friendship?

Would she still be the same Kagome she was a few days ago? Kagome didn't pay much attention but thought that what Sango had said was true. Why was she even caring about only him?

She had other people who had cared about her and maybe she could be of some use to them. But then…it wouldn't be the same. InuYasha would always be there. Whether she wanted him to be or not. He would always be there.

"I'm sorry for making you guys worry and everything, and I know you guys missed me…" she said in between sobs. "But this just isn't fair!" she burst out suddenly. She was suddenly glowing in dark light.

'_Whoa…her aura just perked up a lot_,' Sango and Miroku thought. Kagome glared daggers at InuYasha.

"Why do _I _have to deal with all his stupid teasing, dealing with Kikyou trying to _kill _me, and the worst part is, he knows all of this! He _knows _and yet he still sides with her and leaves me out here in the cold! He likes her, a _dead zombie bitch _and couldn't care less about me!" her voice shook, her aura getting stronger with each and everything she said.

InuYasha put his hand on his sword protectively. If worse came to worse, he might have to hurt her. But he prayed that he didn't have to.

"But Kagome-sama, it might be true that all of these things happened but still, don't you remember? This is how InuYasha is. He's not polite, respectful, or any of that crap. He's just InuYasha," Miroku said reassuringly.

Kagome looked at him, slightly disappointed.

"I know that's just how he is. But does he even _care _what I think? _No_. And do you know why? Because he thinks that I'm just a reincarnation of his _stupid whore_."

InuYasha was taken aback. Did she really think all these things? Had Kikyou ever tried to kill Kagome? Why didn't he know about any of this? Kagome looked at InuYasha. He seemed to be thinking.

She smirked uncharacteristically and said, "Think _all _you want, InuYasha. It won't do you any good at all."

To his surprise, she just disappeared. Without him knowing, she actually ran really fast, _really _fast, and she had given him a scar that he didn't even know about until Shippou pointed it out to him.

"Shit," InuYasha cursed as he put his hand over his shoulder to stop the bleeding. If she was anything like Sesshoumaru, she probably had venom as well. He looked at the cut she had given him.

It was deep. If she wasn't moving that fast, she would have ripped his arm off. He examined it closer. There was a little pattern on it. Kind of like a design.

* * *

Kagome took a breath and thought over what had just happened. She had just poured out her thoughts, feelings, everything. Maybe now he would understand what its like to be betrayed by someone you thought you knew.

She stretched her claws. Giving InuYasha a scar helped. Who says violence never solves anything? Because it does, it _really _does. She remembered what she had done.

flashback

Kagome ran around him extremely fast. He didn't even notice she was gone yet. She took her hand and dug it deep into his shoulder and played with the blood for a split second and left.

It was a picture of a broken heart that she had left.

end of flashback

She stretched her legs as well. She looked down at her skirt and smiled. The kimono she had somehow gotten was really not her style. Blouse, skirt, SHOES, were better. She was now near the well. At least, kinda.

She wondered, if she couldn't 'sit' InuYasha anymore because she was a demon, would that mean that she couldn't pass through the well either?

She had to try.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was sitting on his two headed demon thing. Rin and Jaken were fighting as usual and Sesshoumaru was just plain bored. He thought about what he had done before. Why had he kissed her? How did it get that far? What control did this girl have over him?

And why the hell did he just give up fighting InuYasha so easily?

Normally, he would have accepted and fought until one of them died. Knowing who was going to stay alive. What had made him go to her like that? Didn't he have any control over his body at all? Why was he so obsessed with this girl? He replayed everything over and over again in his head.

Nothing made any sense.

* * *

Kagome prepared to jump down the well and braced herself for what might come next.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chappy but I wasn't sure how long it was because the font I used was really small. SO….please review! I haven't been doing that well in school so I need to get inspired quickly and soon. I've been kinda failing a lot so please review! They help me feel better sometimes. Arigatou.


	8. Return home part 1

Lyn: Hello my reviewers! Guess what?! I got an ! My Lang arts grade is what is. At the end of the chapter is what the grade is. Here's the chapter! Who likes Chinese food? I'm eating some in half hour. So while you guys read this, I eat and pig out. Or I already did…but oh well.

Title: Unlike Dreams, Wishes Come True

Disclaimer: I am only doing this once and only once. I own nothing!! Only Rumiko Takahashi does and the end!!

Rating: R (just to be safe, I guess)

Author: Yours Truly, Lyn

Summary: Kagome wants to actually be able to help InuYasha fight instead of always getting in the way. During a battle, her wish is granted by someone...=) She helps them defeat the demon and everything but then, what's happened to her?! She's a demon?! (= InuYasha and co. don't know it's her and don't believe that it really is Kagome. Soon, everyone gets to know her as "The demon queen." Sesshoumaru is looking for a mate, hears about her, and is intrigued. What'll happen...?

****

Chapter 8

Return Home part 1

Kagome prepared to jump and closed her eyes. When she landed, she looked up and saw a roof covering the well. She was home!

How long had she been gone anyway? There was now wood and nails covering the opening of the well and she couldn't get out. Wait. What the hell was she thinking? Duh. She was a demon! Powers, claws, etc.

She jumped up as high as she could and as expected, the wood that was nailed down broke off.

Hearing a loud crash, Kagome's mother, grandfather, and Souta ran out to the well where the crash probably came from. Seeing Kagome, they ran up to give her a hug. Kagome didn't even see them yet and felt someone grab her back.

At first she was going to kill whoever was there for it was an instinct but she decided against it. Who here in the present was dangerous? Hesitantly, she turned around and saw Souta, under her mother and grandfather.

"Um, hi everyone? What's with the big hug all of a sudden?" she asked.

"We thought you had gotten killed by that weird lady!"

Kagome was confused. What weird lady? So she asked, "What weird lady?"

"Dear, what matters now is that you're back. And not dead," Kagome's mother added.

"Kagome, that woman had a strange resemblance to you and we thought it was you at first, but then she started to have weird demons surround her. There was a little girl walking up here and she saw the whole thing. Immediately, the demons wrapped him and squeezed him almost to death. She looked around and just left through the well," her grandpa said.

After all this, nobody had noticed her pointy ears and her changed eyes. She kept rubbing them like they itched but she just wasn't ready to tell them yet.

"That must have been Kikyou…the undead miko who I'm reincarnated from," she added, looking at their blank faces. She told them the story of Kikyou being alive again and how she collects dead girls' souls. She was out to kill Kagome but just hasn't succeeded yet.

Souta started to whimper and held Buyo tighter. That's when he finally noticed.

"Kagome nee-san…what's with your ears? They're all pointy and your eyes…are like Inu no nii-san."

Kagome blinked for awhile. Her whole family stared at her like she was going to explode any second but they got even closer to her.

InuYasha growled. Why did the wound take so long to heal? _Her _poison wasn't that different from Sesshoumaru's! Was it? He rubbed his shoulder, only to make it bleed again. Shippou was watching InuYasha rub at his shoulder and flinch every time it started to bleed again. So far, it had bled three times and counting.

"Houshi-sama, do you think Kagome-chan really meant all that stuff she said? I mean, I know Kikyou wants to kill her but I've never seen her actually try," Sango said with a sigh.

Miroku nodded solemnly. It was true about all that but none of them had ever seen it happen. Shippou laughed as InuYasha made it bleed a fourth time.

Inside, Kaede was busy thinking. Why had Kagome turned into a demon in the first place? InuYasha was an idiot to replace Kagome so quickly. If he hadn't, things would have been different. She had to find a way to change Kagome back or else she would be in danger. All of them would be.

Kagura was walking by some trees. It was so boring working for Naraku. After she had tried to escape once, he didn't trust her for the important jobs anymore.

Now, all she had to do was watch as he made new offspring and gave them the jobs that were important. She just walked around doing nothing. If she did do anything at all, Naraku would tell her that she wasn't supposed to be doing that.

Kanna appeared and stood in front of Kagura. She pretended not to notice and walked right past her. Kanna came back and still held an expressionless face.

"Naraku wants you," she said monotonously.

Kagura sighed. What the hell did he want this time?

Sesshoumaru was in his big palace thing and was in his backyard. Sesshoumaru had tried to rest by a tree but _no_, Jaken just _had _to make Rin angry.

"Jaken! Leave her alone or do what she wants," Sesshoumaru said with his eyes closed.

"But Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin wants to play dress up!" Jaken protested.

"Then play dress up," Sesshoumaru said simply.

Rin cheered as Jaken stifled a sob. No matter what, all he could think of was Kagome. Finding out her name from some lower demon, he kept thinking about her. He tried to think of something else, like the village he had just destroyed a few days ago. Then, Kagome's face popped up in the fire. She smiled at him and faded away.

Sesshoumaru's eyes popped open. What was with him?! Why wouldn't this girl leave him alone?! His eyes grew even more wide when he saw what Rin had done to Jaken. Normally he wouldn't show so much emotion but since he _was _in his own home and this…

Sesshoumaru half smiled and stifled a burst of laughter. Rin saw this and felt proud. She had actually made Sesshoumaru smile/laugh!

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Is what Rin did good?"

Sesshoumaru stopped and patted her on the head.

"Very good."

He looked at Jaken and stifled another laugh. He was covered head to toe in natural "make-up." Rin had taken berries and clay she had found on the floor and put it on his face. It was really a pitiful sight. She had also taken some rags and tucked them in his clothes to make them look like a skirt. Everything else was too hard to describe but you can probably imagine...

"Jaken, clean up."

He got up and decided to find Kagome. Her scent wasn't that far away. He left Jaken to take care of Rin again and left.

"This well…?" he asked himself.

Oh well. This might be the stupidest thing he had ever done but he had done a lot of stupid things lately. So he jumped in.

A/N: LIKE IT?

Review! And…I got an F! There. Ja ne


	9. Return home part 2

Lyn: Omigosh! I am _SO _sorry! Gomen ne! I really didn't mean to update so late when I said I would update on the 27th! Please forgive me and here's the chapter!

Title: Unlike Dreams, Wishes Come True

Disclaimer: I am only doing this once and only once. I own nothing!! Only Rumiko Takahashi does and the end!!

Rating: R (just to be safe, I guess)

Author: Yours Truly, Lyn

Summary: Kagome wants to actually be able to help InuYasha fight instead of always getting in the way. During a battle, her wish is granted by someone...=) She helps them defeat the demon and everything but then, what's happened to her?! She's a demon?! (= InuYasha and co. don't know it's her and don't believe that it really is Kagome. Soon, everyone gets to know her as "The demon queen." Sesshoumaru is looking for a mate, hears about her, and is intrigued. What'll happen...?

****

Chapter 9

Return Home part 2

(This is kinda what happened before thing)

Sesshoumaru prepared to jump in. He was stupid enough to follow her, maybe even idiotic. Might as well go in. He jumped in, knowing how stupid he would look if he jumped and landed on the bottom, still there.

When he looked up, there was a roof.

Slightly amused, he hopped out of the well. Only humans would be stupid enough to build a house for a well. He looked around and rose a brow. He had spotted a vacuum cleaner. [1]

He didn't touch it but just left it there. He didn't come here to play around. He came to find Kagome. Figuring he was insane, he stepped out and recognized the tree that InuYasha's bitch pinned him to for fifty years.

The tree had somehow gotten older and InuYasha's scent was faint. With his nose, he could smell it, but he doubted InuYasha himself could've sensed it.

Kagome sensed something. She half smiled. She still had her miko powers. So turning into a demon didn't take them away. But since she was a demon, would that make her a dark miko like Tsubaki? [2]

Kagome _was _a demon and all demons are evil but would that be the same for Kagome or was is an exception? She ignored the sense of danger and looked at her mother with puppy dog eyes.

"Mother…"

Kagome's mother just glared. "How long did you think you were going to keep this from us?!"

Kagome's mother grabbed two clips from her pocket and pinned up Kagome's hair to show her ears.

"Mama, I just…it wasn't my fault!"

Her grandfather grabbed her hands and stared.

"Claws…? My granddaughter has claws…? We need an exorcism!"

Kagome winced. She didn't think they would have taken it that badly. Kagome's mother nearly fainted and a few seconds later, she did. Souta went over to her and pulled Kagome away.

"Onee-chan? There's someone outside who looks a lot like Inu no nii-san!"

Kagome gulped. The only person outside that could possibly look like InuYasha was InuYasha. Or his brother. Sesshoumaru. Since Souta knew InuYasha, he would have just said InuYasha and since he didn't…it had to have been Sesshoumaru.

"Stay back," she warned.

She opened the door and Souta fled.

"Sesshoumaru."

He turned around. Staring in silence, he observed her. He noticed she was flushed and had clips in her hair, tucking it behind her ears. She was just plain beautiful. And he just didn't want to admit it.

Kagome stared in amazement. How did Sesshoumaru get through the well? Only Kagome, InuYasha, and the exception of Kikyou, could go through! She decided to calm him down before he decided to be the "lord" of these lands as well.

"Where are we?" he asked, his face showing no emotion at all. He didn't notice he was saying it aloud until he actually said it. Not wanting her to know he said it accidentally, he said nothing else.

Kagome blinked. Since when was Sesshoumaru so straightforward? He would usually play games until she was confused to death. She remembered when he had kissed her and she had accepted it, deepening it.

She didn't resist him. Why? She loved InuYasha!...right...? She loved InuYasha yet, she didn't resist Sesshoumaru. Not only did she not resist him, she had flirted with him, knowing she what she was doing.

Did the demon blood coursing through her veins make her do this? Did it make her act like that? It wasn't that she couldn't resist, it was just…she wouldn't. She didn't want to. What was wrong with her?

She wasn't normally like this! She never acted like this! She never really wanted to hurt anybody at all. It was just the way she was. But lately, she was hurting nearly anything or anyone that she felt like hurting. She killed. She killed anything that threatened her at all.

Seeing Sesshoumaru made her nervous. She didn't normally feel like this around him but for some reason, today was different. When she looked at him, she found him staring at her intensely. _That _made her blush.

InuYasha's arm was healed, almost fully. There was just the scar. Wait. Scar?

When he healed, there was never any scar!

There was some dried blood and he washed it off. Then he noticed. There was the pattern Kagome had made. InuYasha's eyes drooped. He had never meant to do what he had done to her.

He had finally realized, he had broken her heart.

A/N: Review!

Sorry if its short!

I didn't meant to!

Sorry for the update date!!

How many times do I have to apologize?!

[1] I know, I know. You're all thinking, "Why the hell is there a vacuum cleaner in the well house?! Well, um…shush! Its just there because the grandfather likes cleaning in the well house? Aw shut up...

[2] If you haven't seen or read that much about InuYasha, I'll fill you in. Tsubaki is a kagemiko which is like a dark priestess. She was Kikyou's enemy and sold her soul to a demon for everlasting youth. She was working for Naraku for awhile too. That's when she agreed to help kill InuYasha and Kagome. Her biggest mistake. What a dumb ass. LOL


	10. Kagome's family meets Sesshoumaru

Lyn: Konnichiwa minna san! How are you all? No update in a long time, eh? Gomen ne. I didn't mean to. Hope you forgive me. Now I have to concentrate more on my hw because I'm a procrastinator. So...here's the chapter you were all waiting for. And thanks for all the reviews! I never thought I would actually get 200 reviews or even pass that mark! TT I'm so happy...

Title: Unlike Dreams, Wishes Come True

Disclaimer: I am only doing this once and only once. I own nothing!! Only Rumiko Takahashi does and the end!!

Rating: R (just to be safe, I guess)

Author: Yours Truly, Lyn

Summary: Kagome wants to actually be able to help InuYasha fight instead of always getting in the way. During a battle, her wish is granted by someone...=) She helps them defeat the demon and everything but then, what's happened to her?! She's a demon?! (= InuYasha and co. don't know it's her and don't believe that it really is Kagome. Soon, everyone gets to know her as "The demon queen." Sesshoumaru is looking for a mate, hears about her, and is intrigued. What'll happen...?

****

Chapter 10

Kagome's Family Meets Sesshoumaru...

Sango and Miroku watched with satisfied eyes as InuYasha jumped into the well. He had finally realized how he felt for Kagome. Or so they thought. He was just going there to set things straight.

"I guess InuYasha isn't as stupid as we thought he was," Miroku said with a grin.

Sango nodded and stared at the well with extreme curiosity. The well had always worked for Kagome and InuYasha, (_and _Sesshoumaru and Kikyou) why not for them? Its not like they had ever tried...

"I want to try and go through the well..." Sango whispered to herself. Too bad Miroku overheard.

"Um, we're still in Japan..." Kagome tried to say under Sesshoumaru's gaze. It was really hard to try and say anything with Sesshoumaru staring at her like that. [1]

Sesshoumaru gave her a questioning look. How could they still be in Japan? It was far more different than he remembered, and he had just been there a few minutes ago! What happened to it?

"It reeks of humans," Sesshoumaru said, disgusted at the thought of humans ruling the world. It was too bad he didn't know that they now did.

Kagome didn't know what to say. What _could _she say? It wasn't like anything she said would make a difference. He would still do something bad. There was silence for awhile. Kagome didn't know what to say and Sesshoumaru didn't want to say anything. [2]

The doors of Kagome's house opened and Kagome's mother once again appeared. She looked mad.

"Kagome, who's your little friend?" She asked impatiently.

"Mom, this is--" she was cut off.

"Ooh, are these real?" her mother asked, tugging at his ears and his puff. Souta appeared and saw his mother acting like a weirdo. He wanted to join her.

"I wanna play! Are you a lady?" Souta asked rudely.

Sesshoumaru growled a warning. Souta didn't mind, he started to pull Sesshoumaru's face, and was immediately pulled away.

"Brat, how dare you touch me," Sesshoumaru snarled, holding Souta by the throat. Kagome's mother was about to have a heart attack.

"Let go of him you...you...bastard!"

Kagome was taken aback. Her mother swore. She had said "bastard"...!

"Sesshoumaru. Put him down."

"And why should I listen to _you_?" Sesshoumaru said with a cold look. "You're the reason I was brought into this world in the first place."

Suddenly, her grandfather jumped out of the house and was shouting, "Get away from my family, you demon! Away! Get out!" He was holding a broom and was going to swing it at Sesshoumaru. He swung it and it broke. He was aiming for Sesshoumaru's head and that's what he got. Shocked, her grandfather stepped away. It didn't matter to him, Sesshoumaru was barely hurt. No scar, no cut, no nothing,

Obviously this man was insane and should have been taken away a long time ago. Sesshoumaru should have killed him. He should have, and yet he didn't. He turned his head to look at the boy in his hand. He was very frightened and was choking. [3]

He examined the little boy. Very short. Not that smart. Putting him down slowly, Sesshoumaru sharply turned his head towards the well. Kagome followed the direction of his head and saw InuYasha. He looked pissed.

"Sesshoumaru...I warned you...stay away from her!" InuYasha shouted as he leaped up to hit Sesshoumaru, claws poised and Tetsusaiga drawn.

In the blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru was behind the tree. InuYasha hit the ground hard, making everyone shake.

"Inu no nii-san...are you okay?" Souta asked, concerned about his "big brother." InuYasha brushed the dirt off of himself and charged towards Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru grabbed InuYasha's arm and twisted it behind him like a police officer. Except for the fact that InuYasha's skin was melting, anyone would have thought that this was the case.

"Ugh..." InuYasha grunted, trying not to shout out in pain.

"I seem to recall doing this once before. Ah, yes, I remember what comes next."

Kagome's mother closed her eyes, along with covering Souta's, as Sesshoumaru ripped through InuYasha's stomach. Kagome winced. No matter how much she claimed to hate InuYasha, she still had feelings for him in her heart.

"Stop!" she shouted, hurting Sesshoumaru's and InuYasha's ears at the same time, causing them to half-wince. She ran over to InuYasha's side and glared at Sesshoumaru.

"How could you..." she whispered.

"Do you actually care for this worthless excuse for a demon? He should be ashamed to call himself an Inu youkai."

He walked away from them, mostly angry that he wasn't able to kill InuYasha. He jumped into the well, looking back one more time at the couple. InuYasha grinned triumphantly as Sesshoumaru scowled.

"Sango-sama, you want to try? I have done it once before and let me tell you, it was not a pretty sight."

Sango giggled.

"No, I guess not. I just wanted to see the place Kagome-chan calls home. The place where she spent her whole life before she ever met any of us."

Miroku smiled sympathetically.

"Oi. That looks like InuYasha coming out of the well."

He was wrong. It was Sesshoumaru. They only saw his hair but that was a big mistake.

"InuYasha!" They shouted.

Sesshoumaru froze. Someone had mistaken him for his brother. How disgusting. How could anyone compare him, Sesshoumaru, to that stupid ass hanyou? [4]

"Don't ever call me that," Sesshoumaru said coolly.

Miroku and Sango gasped. Sesshoumaru had come from the well? What was happening?

"What have you done to InuYasha and Kagome-sama?" Miroku shouted.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer but walked away. Sango decided to give it a try and jumped in as Miroku chased after Sesshoumaru.

A/N: Eh....that was a crappy ending to this chapter. Kuso. I wanted to write so much more but my dad is forcing me to eat dinner. Ja ne.

[1] I bet it would be hard for _anyone _to try and talk with him staring at the like that.

[2] I found out that the puff Sesshoumaru has isn't a tail! T.T It turns out that its just his fur or something. But I don't get why he carries it around...a little off topic, but hey, it's my story, right?

[3] No oxygen can do that to ya...

[4] -gasp- as much as I love fluffy, that was just a little too harsh for Inu!!


	11. I can't believe you

Lyn: Yay? I'm updating...? I wasn't allowed to go online for a week so all you peoples out there who are pissed at me for not updating, fuck off. For those of you who are grateful and happy, hiya! I missed y'all! LoL mood swings!

Title: Unlike Dreams, Wishes Come True

Disclaimer: I am only doing this once and only once. I own nothing!! Only Rumiko Takahashi does and the end!!

Rating: R (just to be safe, I guess)

Author: Yours Truly, Lyn

Summary: Kagome wants to actually be able to help InuYasha fight instead of always getting in the way. During a battle, her wish is granted by someone...=) She helps them defeat the demon and everything but then, what's happened to her?! She's a demon?! (= InuYasha and co. don't know it's her and don't believe that it really is Kagome. Soon, everyone gets to know her as "The demon queen." Sesshoumaru is looking for a mate, hears about her, and is intrigued. What'll happen...?

****

Chapter 11

I Can't Believe You...

Sango leapt in, not knowing what would come next.

InuYasha was in great pain but tried not to show it. He "knew" that Sesshoumaru had lost but he couldn't help but wonder why Sesshoumaru had even listened to Kagome. Nevertheless let him go.

"Kagome..."

Kagome shushed him. She couldn't bandage him with him moving around so much. In her heart she knew that she had once loved him, she always would, but she felt further apart from him than ever.

She looked away from his eyes, trying not to make contact with his eyes, trying to avoid talking to him at all costs. By now he had to have seen what she had done, he had to have known how she felt for him.

He didn't.

"Is he going to be alright?" InuYasha asked, trying to change the subject as much as he could.

"Who are you talking about? Souta? Or grandpa?" Kagome replied, still looking away.

Though it caused him great pain, he grabbed her face to force her to look at him. Kagome fought the urge to slap his hand away. She couldn't hurt an injured man, even if it was InuYasha. The one who broke her heart.

"The little brat."

"InuYasha, how dare you say that about him? You know, he looks up to you, wants to be like you, does everything he can possible to help you. And yet, you dare call him a brat?" Kagome said angrily.

"Yea, well sor-_ry_," he said sarcastically. "But doesn't that make him something like a stalker?"

Kagome slapped him, aware of his pain, the hurt look on his face, the blood on her hands. InuYasha now had a cut on his left cheek. Kagome had done it to him. Kagome had done everything possible to him. He looked up, hoping to see her face, a shocked face, one that showed she hadn't meant to do what she had just done. Too bad for him.

What he saw when he looked up, was no more than an imitation Sesshoumaru. No, more than just an imitation; the exact same thing. Her eyes were as cold as ice, glaring hard at him, just like a demon would. Her face; expressionless. Nothing but the anger showing. Nothing at all.

She had meant to do that, she had meant to cause him pain, any kind of pain she would have settled for. She would have done anything to do to him what he had done to her. Cause him the pain he had given. Give back what was given. No more.

Kagome couldn't take it. She couldn't do what was right anymore. She couldn't fight the darkness brewing in her heart; her soul. She couldn't, she wouldn't, she would let the darkness take over for once.

This must have been how Kikyou had felt, hurt, betrayed, not wanting to hurt him but taking pleasure in it. She never wanted to relate to Kikyou, the undead miko-- but then again, this was how it was. This was how it would always be. Second place to someone who was dead to begin with. How could she compete with that? A beautiful priestess, dead, undead, all of the above. Number one in InuYasha's heart forever.

She felt it overcome her heart. The fear, the pain, the everlasting stab of betrayal. What could she do? Nothing. What did she want to do? Nothing. She felt it all disappear. Everything. Darkness wasn't such a bad thing after all. After all she did to darkness, to evil, she realized it wasn't so bad.

It comforted her. It helped her. Her heart, the sadness, all her fears, gone. Poof. They weren't exactly gone but they didn't bother her as much as they were supposed to. Normally they overwhelmed her. Kagome embraced it, embraced the darkness.

"You bastard. Leave me and my family alone."

InuYasha was stunned. Kagome, the sweet innocent and once kind girl he had once knew, betrayed him? That was all he could think about at this moment. She betrayed him. He never once thought about what he had done to hurt her. He just thought about how she had hurt him. He didn't care if he was being selfish. Even if he was selfish, he wouldn't have known. This is how he always was.

Kagome didn't know how hard she had actually hurt him, she didn't know how hard she had actually bruised his ego, his pride, his heart. If she knew what she had done, she might have felt the least bit of pity for him. But no, she would never.

He held his hand to his face, looking at the blood that had dripped from his cheek to has hand. Slowly, InuYasha got up, staring at her, still not believing what he had seen, what he had felt.

Sango was disappointed, worried, anxious, and scared at the same time. She had jumped, and she couldn't get through.

What if something had happened to Kagome? What if Sesshoumaru had killed Miroku? What if she was going to go crazy with all these 'What if's'?

Sango climbed out of the well, one last look at what could have been.

"Argh!"

It was Miroku.

Jumping into the well with one last look, InuYasha decided on one thing. He would get Kagome back. No matter what. Kagome watched InuYasha leave, not knowing if she should follow him. Not out of love, but because she wanted him to feel real pain. She sensed his sorrow, but it wasn't enough.

"Mom, I'm going."

Before anyone had a chance to stop her, she jumped in the well.

Sesshoumaru was surprised by the scream. He thought Miroku was a man. But what man would scream like that?

"Calm down, you pathetic human. It's not like I'm going to kill you or anything. Unless you have a death wish," Sesshoumaru said.

There was a cowering Miroku on the floor.

"Uh huh, and you tripped me, pushed me, and kicked me to the floor, just to _not _kill me...?"

Sesshoumaru said nothing.

"In case you didn't notice, I'm bleeding here, and this was all just to **_not _**kill me?!"

Pretty soon, Jaken showed up with yet another two headed monster. Sesshoumaru literally hopped onto the monster and gave Miroku one last look. Sango showed up just in time to see Sesshoumaru leaving.

"Houshi-sama! Are you alright? What'd he do to you?"

"He did all this," Miroku gestured to his body. "Just to **_not _**kill me! What a jerk!"

Sango eyed him suspiciously. "And you _want _to be killed...?"

Miroku froze. What Sango said was very true. It was better to have cuts and bruises altogether rather than just die.

"You're a smart one, Sango-sama."

Sango just called Kirara over.

"Pick up Houshi-sama, Kirara."

Kirara's tails picked Miroku up and put him on her back. They soon arrived at the village and went straight to Kaede's hut.

"Aw, Sango-sama, and here I thought you were going to bandage me up yourself," Miroku pouted. Sango blushed fiercely and turned away, going into Kaede's hut.

"Kaede-sama? We need help."

"Have you heard from Kagome or InuYasha yet?"

"No, but it seems that Sesshoumaru was able to go through and back from the well. Miroku chased him but he's now injured."

Kaede wasn't prepared for that. She thought Miroku was dead; killed by Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru wasn't well known for letting his victims go.

"S-Sesshoumaru didn't kill him?" Kaede stuttered.

"Apparently not. Miroku?"

A few moments of talking and Miroku's "tale of terror" was told.

InuYasha burst into the hut, not caring about who or what was going on at the moment. He just flopped down and laid on his back.

"InuYasha!" they all shouted at the same time.

"What?" he asked, a little surprised. He was too busy thinking and didn't notice that anyone else was in here.

Kagura was walking as slowly as she could. She was trying to think of what Naraku wanted with her. She hadn't done anything wrong had she? Finally, she reached her destination.

"Kagura!" Naraku shouted sharply.

"What?" she replied disobediently.

"What have you been doing? Nothing! And why is that?"

"Because you haven't told me to do anything!"

"You should do things on your own! Look for InuYasha! That's the number one priority right now! What if he finds all the shards? Then what'll happen? Out!"

Kagura looked at Naraku confusedly. Since when did he get so edgy? Kagura left, now knowing who to search for. Knowing whose help she needed. Sesshoumaru. He had declined her once, but now, this was a whole new game. He couldn't refuse her. She had heard rumors. She knew things. Now was the time. And maybe, just maybe, she could get the help of the so-called Demon Queen as well.

Another rumor was that wherever Sesshoumaru was, she wasn't far behind, and the other way around as well. Smiling, Kagura set off to find either one of them.

A cliffy! This is almost the end of the story. Around 5 - 6 chapters left to do! So...have fun!


	12. Writer's block

I am having writers block so just to let all you fans out there know, I am updating all my fics at the same day and time so when you see one of my fics updated, all of them are!

Ja matte ne for now! 

P.S Give me ideas and don't forget to read my new fic, "My Heart is crying," its supposed to be sad. At least, if you don't read it, check out the full summary and explanation inside! 


	13. ReTransformation

This chapter is dedicated to DemonWolfGirl because she helped me get off my writers block! She gave me great advice! IT WORKED!

PLEASE READ THE A/N OR GO TO MY PROFILE OR THE FIRST CHAPTER FOR INFO ON THESE FICS. MY FICS ARE NOW REWRITTEN AND EDITED AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE. THERE ARE SOME KEY CHANGES SO IF THE STORY GETS A LITTLE CONFUSING, MAYBE YOU COULD TRY AND RE-READ IT OR BRIEFLY SKIM THROUGH IT. Thanks. )

Disclaimer: I seriously think that I'd never ever in my life own InuYasha. How about you? Well... sometime in my life, I'll get rich (maybe) and then I'll buy InuYasha off of Rumiko Takahashi! MWAHAHA! LoL Just playin y'all. And yes, I got so damn bored that I wrote a disclaimer. -gasp- This totally goes against the law in my world! I'm going to be sent to jail! runs from cops You'll never catch me alive! HAHAHAHA! O.o ...I don't want you to catch me DEAD though...-sighs and gives herself up to the cops- DON'T WORRY MY FAITHFUL FANS AND REVIEWERS! I'll GET OUT SOON!) (Just so ya know, I live in my own world. It's cool! I have my own language and everything! Come visit some time!)

PG-13

Kagome wants to be able to help InuYasha fight instead of getting in the way. During a battle, her wish is granted by someone and she helps them but then, what's happened to her? Sesshoumaru is looking for a mate, hears about her, and is intrigued. Sparks fly.

U n l i k e D r e a m s, W i s h e s C o m e T r u e

**Chapter 12**

Re-Transformation

----------

Kagome was wandering around in the forest where she first met InuYasha. Memories flooded back to her as she remembered everything that had happened since that day. All she had wanted to do was go home but she ended up helping them because she was Kikyou's reincarnation and without her, the world would be in deep trouble.

That's just what it was like back then, just because Kagome was a caring person didn't mean that everyone could use it to their advantage. Sure, she had made some friends here but that didn't mean a thing. Eventually, they would all betray her. Especially since InuYasha hated her. If InuYasha spread rumors about what had happened, surely her friends would go against her.

Spreading her claws, Kagome swiped at a couple of trees and about twenty to fifty fell. Sighing, Kagome sat on a nearby rock by a little spring from the ground. She looked at her reflection disgustedly. If only she had never become a demon! Since she became a demon, she thought about things differently. If she had never become a demon, she could have just kept on living a lie.

It didn't matter if it was a lie. The old Kagome wouldn't have cared. The old Kagome would have just accepted it and kept on loving InuYasha even though he loved Kikyou. Being a demon opened her eyes. It let in new emotions and gave her a new perspective on things...

'_What's happened to me_?' she thought to herself. '_I wouldn't normally behave like this...'_

Kagome's reflection glared at herself. She had become weak! Those twenty to fifty trees that fell weren't nearly as much as she would have cut if her power was full. Something was wrong. Something wasn't going right. Her powers were fading. Would she eventually become human again...?

Sniffing, Kagome looked directly ahead of her. There, in the sky, was Kagura, slowly floating down to the ground on her feather. Kagura was approaching her slowly, taking her time as if she were the only thing that mattered in the whole damn world. Kagome stood stiffly, waiting for Kagura to come.

To Kagome's surprise, Kagura bowed. "Hello, Demon Queen-sama. I'm _honored _to make your acquaintance."

Kagome wasn't surprised much anymore; Kagura had said this all sarcastically.

"What do you want, Kagura?" spat Kagome.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised to see that you're not around that hanyou anymore. I thought you two were inseparable?" Kagura asked innocently. Truthfully, Kagura was just pumping Kagome for information. She wanted to know if what she thought about her was true, and if it was, Kagome would be able to help her.

"W-what? You know who I am?" asked Kagome, losing her emotionless mask as quickly as she had gotten it up.

"Of course! Your scent is so clear, even though I'm not a dog demon, I can still tell yours apart from the others. And of course, your looks. Did you think I wouldn't recognize you? I mean, no one wears clothes like that and not to mention the fact that your face is still the same."

Kagome fell limp against the rock. If Kagura had recognized her, why couldn't InuYasha and her friends known who she was? Kagura was their enemy and yet she knew who Kagome was! InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou didn't know who she was until she told them again and again and they still didn't believe her for a very long time!

Did Kagome and InuYasha's relationship mean so little?

Kagome didn't know that since her demon powers were fading, her scent and looks were beginning to go back to normal so it was easier to recognize her but it didn't matter to her at the moment. She was just too shocked.

"W-what do you want?" repeated Kagome softly.

"Oh, right. Well, I wanted your help. To kill InuYasha once and for all. There are rumors circling around you and the two inu brothers."

"What kind of rumors?" said Kagome weakly. She hadn't heard anything but if the demons at the little 'party' Kagome was at were gossipers, she would be toast. There were so many of them, it would be hard to find out who started the rumors.

"Oh, nothing much. Well, c'mon. Do you want to help me or what?" asked Kagura impatiently.

Kagome looked at Kagura thoughtfully. It wouldn't hurt to help Kagura, would it? Kagome knew for a fact that Kagura wanted to break free of Naraku's grasp and that wouldn't be that bad. Kagome never liked him anyway but if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't exactly be here. It took time for a soul to be reincarnated and if Kikyou had lived happily ever after, then Kagome would probably have been born sometime in the future.

Killing InuYasha was number one on Kagome's priority list but she just didn't know how to go about it. Was she even strong enough to beat him?

There was also the fact that Kagura was the enemy-- or was she? After all, the only reason Kagome was against Kagura in the first place was because she was InuYasha's enemy. Since she was against InuYasha now, did that make her Kagura's ally? But certainly not Naraku's ally. Everything but Naraku's ally.

"I-I guess...I'll help."

"Perfect! Now let's go."

"Go where?" questioned Kagome.

"To find Sesshoumaru! I thought it would be obvious by now. We can't beat InuYasha or N--" Kagura paused, looking up at the sky to make sure of something. Just as she had thought, Naraku's little 'messengers' were floating directly above her. "Well, we can't beat InuYasha by ourselves."

"What! We're perfectly strong enough! We're find the way we are!" protested Kagome.

"Eh? I thought you would be glad to have Sesshoumaru on our team."

"No way!" Kagome blushed. "Why would I be?"

Kagome was too embarrassed about facing Sesshoumaru again. The way she had left him a few hours before was a little too awkward to go back to. What would she say to him? Kagome gave herself a mental slap for being so stupid. These human emotions were coming back to her, along with stupid school girl butterflies in her stomach. She was a demon for god's sake! Or at least, she was for now.

"How would we find him?" challenged Kagome.

"Haven't you heard the rumors?" smirked Kagura. "The ones circling around you and the inu brothers?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Well, for the ones about you and Sesshoumaru, there is one where it says that wherever one of you is, the other isn't very far behind. I'm going to put that rumor to the test."

Kagome sighed exasperatedly and said, "Sure, whatever. But let me do the looking. I've got better senses than you."

Kagura just smirked. Kagome looked at Kagura with a new kind of respect.

'_For a bitch, Kagura's not that bad,' _thought Kagome. '_I wonder what all the other rumors are saying about me.'_

Kagome leapt up and caught Sesshoumaru's scent quickly. Even with her weakened senses, she could still catch Sesshoumaru's in a heartbeat. For a second, Kagome's heartbeat sped up. Was it true? The rumor? Wherever Kagome was, Sesshoumaru wasn't very far behind? And vice versa?

"I've got his scent. About a couple hundred meters that way," pointed out Kagome.

Kagura didn't say anything but the smirk was clearly written on her face.

----------

"InuYasha! What are you doing back here?" asked Shippou. "And where's Kagome?"

"Hell if I care."

There was an awkward silence as InuYasha blinked repeatedly.

"What?"

"How can you not know or care where she is? Weren't you just with her?" Sango whined. She was worried about her friend-- even if InuYasha wasn't.

"I told you. I don't care where the hell she is," InuYasha repeated stubbornly. "Maybe she's with _Sesshoumaru _again."

He had said his brother's name in disgust, glaring at nothing in particular.

"If I know Kagome-sama as well as I think I do, then she'll come back one way or another. All we have to do is give her time. Be patient with her," Miroku said wisely.

Everyone's faces contracted into little circles: O.o

Shippou punched Miroku from behind playfully and said, "Since when did you become so smart?"

Miroku just smiled knowingly.

----------

Sesshoumaru walked across the lake, not really noticing anything around him. He either didn't know or just ignored the fact that passing demons were whispering something about him. To Sesshoumaru, they were too low class to even pay attention to.

He looked up at the sky and wondered why he had even listened to the Demon Queen-- Kagome. It was totally uncharacteristic of him to listen to others, no less a female. But then... why did he?

Sesshoumaru caught a whiff of _her _scent and immediately stiffened. It seemed she was going his way. In a mere 5 seconds or less, Kagome and...Kagura? Right, he was sure of it. Kagome and Kagura were traveling together it seemed, and they were coming towards him. There was no mistaking it. But why would they come here? Did they come because of him?

Putting on his emotionless mask once more, he readied himself for what was to come.

Sure enough, Kagome and Kagura landed right in front of him, blocking any way out. Mentally sighing, he tried hard not to just turn back and leave. Perhaps they had something interesting to say. Or maybe not.

"Sesshoumaru! We--" Kagura paused. Sesshoumaru was glaring at her intensely.

"Sesshoumaru-_sama_. We were searching for you for about 20 seconds!"

"What for?" asked Sesshoumaru dully.

"Just to ask you something. And it seems the rumors are quite true after all," added Kagura under her breath. Sesshoumaru heard it of course; being a dog demon with incredible hearing after all. He just chose to ignore it.

"Of course you did, and why would you need to ask me something? If it has anything to do with helping you kill Naraku, you already know my answer."

Sesshoumaru was about to walk away when something Kagura said something... interesting.

"But this time is different. The Demon Queen over there has voluntarily agreed to help kill _InuYasha_-- as long as _you're _there with her."

Kagome was about to interrupt when Kagura shushed her. She was about to scream _"I never said that! Take that back, Kagura! Stop being such a bitch!" _but she didn't. It seemed that something was clicking together in Sesshoumaru's head.

Sesshoumaru turned to face Kagome, "Is this true?"

Kagome was at a loss for words.

"I see. You don't need to trick me into joining you, Kagura. My answer is fina-"

"Yes!" blurted out Kagome. "It's true! I'll only do it if you're there to help. Please, Sesshoumaru? We need you..."

Sesshoumaru looked into Kagome's eyes and found that she too had an emotionless mask concealing her emotions. He was never one to give in to female antics but it seemed almost impossible to say no to Kagome.

Without saying anything, Kagura took Sesshoumaru's silence as a yes.

"Okay! Now," she looked up again to make sure Naraku wasn't watching her. "We just have to get you ready."

"R-ready? For what? I thought we were already prepared!" said Kagome.

"No, no, we need to make some adjustments to your look."

"My LOOK?" asked Kagome, stunned. "What's wrong with my look?"

"Nothing, if all you want to do is beg your father for some sweets that is," Kagura said sarcastically.

"..."

Kagome later found out that what Kagura had meant was that her clothes made her look too innocent to hurt anybody.

It seemed that although Kagura was a strong demon, she was also a great seamstress. She sewed Kagome skirt into a tighter miniskirt and made her blouse into the top half of a kimono without the obi that kimonos had. Now it looked as if Kagome was wearing just the top half of a kimono along with a miniskirt. It was rather pretty on her.

"See? Now you look like you're ready to go and hurt somebody!"

Kagome grinned shyly and suddenly fell to her knees, clutching her stomach. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly, along with Kagura's.

'_W-what's happening to me?'_ thought Kagome. '_This pain...it's familiar! I've felt this before!'_

Straining to open her eyes, Kagome looked at her claws as they grew sharper. She didn't know it but her eyes came back to that gold-ish amber they had been when she first transformed into a demon. She also had her stripes back on her face but she only say the ones on her arms. Her senses grew sharp once more and as she stood, she felt stronger than ever.

From behind a tree, a shadow whispered, "**Just a little while longer, ne**?"

"Kagome?" asked Kagura. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. Just peachy," was Kagome's sarcastic reply. She smirked and moved closer to Sesshoumaru, feeling different than before. She felt more...bold and outgoing. Not to mention more seductive.

She put her head on his shoulders, noting how much taller she had gotten. She whispered something in his ear that had caught his attention.

"Naraku's next. Right after InuYasha. And let's not just kill him. That would be too easy. There are many ways to kill a man. Breaking his spirit can cause more pain than torture-- and I know more ways than one," she whispered as she licked his ear. It sent a tingly sensation down his spine and he knew that was what she was aiming for.

"Hah! I knew it. They were more than just rumors, weren't they? Now let's go!"

"Eh?"

"As a couple, you two are unstoppable!" Kagura kept on rambling.

"**EH**?" repeated Kagome.

"Two lovers working together to defeat a common enemy. And two demons no less. That seems like something out of a storybook," sighed Kagura.

"Excuse me. Would you care to repeat that?" glared Sesshoumaru.

"Hm?" asked Kagura as she snapped out of her daze. "Don't tell me...you're _not _lovers?"

Their silence answered her question.

"You two..._do _love each other, don't you?

----------

Review please!


	14. Not Love but Lust

Omg look! I'm updating! lol this is fun! Updating...lol my computer is screwed up right now and omgosh I got a cat! YAY! AND OMG IT'S FINALS WEEK! I'm so stressed right now. Actually, NOW, it's over but haha oh well. A little fluff in this chapter but a little fluff makes the world go round, ne? LOL

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! God, how hard is that to figure out?

PG-13

Kagome wants to be able to help InuYasha fight instead of getting in the way. During a battle, her wish is granted by someone and she helps them but then, what's happened to her? She's a demon? Sesshoumaru is looking for a mate, hears about her, and is intrigued. Sparks fly.

Quote:

"_We're having a moment here, Miroku, don't ruin it."_

_-Sango_

U n l i k e D r e a m s, W i s h e s C o m e T r u e

**Chapter 13**

Not Love but Lust

-

_Their silence answered her question. _

"_You two…do love each other, don't you?" _

-

"Whatever gave you that bright idea?" Sesshoumaru asked with a cold look.

Kagura resisted an urge to pout. She was a demon and demons did not pout. Frown, yes, but no pouting was allowed. It was too cute for demons. So, she frowned at the two so-called 'non-lovers'.

"In case you haven't heard, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagura snorted and the look on his face assured her that he hadn't heard. "Okay, so you haven't heard, but you two are the talk of the demon world. Demons don't love, don't fall in love /1, mate for power, and no one thought that it'd happen. Nobody expected a demon to fall in love, certainly not two, and especially not you, Lord of the Western Lands. Well, now you've caused an uproar in demon society as we know it and demon lords and ladies are questioning each other. Plus, it's just so romantic, don't you think?"

Kagome and Sesshoumaru stared at Kagura in surprise. They didn't think that they had had that much of an impact on the demons. All they had really done was flirt a bit and Kagome had just flat out refused to be Sesshoumaru's mate. How could they twist the story up so badly?

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru and a glance was all that she needed. He looked like her was about to shred Kagura to pieces. She carefully slipped her arm through his and spoke loud enough for both Sesshoumaru and Kagura to hear but it wasn't loud enough that any passerby could hear as well.

"Calm down, _my lord_. Since the rumor is out there, we might as well play the part, ne? No need for such a thing to go to waste," Kagome said in her most reasonable voice. She reached for his right hand and laced her fingers with his. Sesshoumaru was nearly startled enough to show it but the only way you could tell was by being close enough to touch him and feel his stiff back. Luckily, Kagome was close enough and she _was_ touching him. She could almost feel his apprehension and it somehow excited the demon in her.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was not excited in the least. A few seconds ago, he was going to rip Kagura's head off and put it on display somewhere in his home and when Kagome attempted to calm him, it had angered him even more. He was just about ready to slaughter these two females when Kagome's bare skin touched his and it just seemed to calm him. He couldn't explain why but contact with her bare skin just…did something to him.

Unnerved by the amount of tranquility mere contact with her gave him, he tensed. Not visibly, but since Kagome was holding onto him, he was certain she could feel it too. He tried to relax but hey, he was the Lord of the Western Lands. He relaxed for his sake and his sake alone. Not because he was embarrassed. And he definitely did not relax because he was being childish and didn't want Kagome to know he was a little unsettled by her. Nope, he was trying to relax because…he didn't like being tense?

Even when he was trying to lie to himself, he knew that that excuse was a sorry one indeed. Sure, he was in denial but he was the freaking lord of the western lands! He could be in whatever mood he wanted to be in! He shook his head mentally and knew that making excuses wasn't something he should be doing at a moment like this.

Sesshoumaru raised his hand up towards his mouth with Kagome's hand still intertwined with his. He gently pressed his lips against the backside of her hand and looked up at her with cool amber eyes. Evidently, he had just regained his composure. "A mere act, eh?"

Kagome smiled fully and pulled their hands back down as she hugged his right arm again. She turned towards Kagura and said seriously, "How are you keeping this from Naraku? He knows your heart, your mind, your very soul. How do we know you're not just setting us up for a defeat?"

Kagura looked surprised for a moment. "I…I wouldn't do that. I just want away from Naraku. He knows that I plan to get away from him but he just doesn't know the specifics. He thinks that I'm too weak to go against him and he knows that I know that. He doesn't know that instead of taking one of you hostage to get to the other and forcing you to fight on our side, I'm joining forces with you. He just doesn't expect it of me."

"And that will be his downfall, won't it, _my love_?" Sesshoumaru said in a low voice.

Kagome couldn't help but grin from ear to ear at that.

-

"Didn't you say that Kagome would come back to us?" Shippou snorted.

"Ah, well, I was never really specific on when she'd come back to us," Miroku said nervously.

"Maybe you just don't know Kagome as well as you thought you did," InuYasha said lazily.

A little lump grew on InuYasha's head right after he said that. Sango had managed to conjure up a little mallet and smacked him on the head with it. "Don't sound so indifferent. We're all hurting here and you're not helping by pretending to be the tough guy."

"It's true though, isn't it?" he asked after a pause. "We all thought we knew Kagome. Boy, were we ever wrong."

The silence was thick and everyone considered the truth in InuYasha's words. "I don't think that being a demon has necessarily changed Kagome at all. She's still her under there and we just have to find a way to get through to it," Sango suggested hopefully.

"Are you misinterpreting my words on purpose?" asked InuYasha monotonously. It was strange to hear him talk so dispassionately. "That demon is Kagome, in a matter of speaking. The Kagome we always saw was cheerful and happy because that's what she was but inside, she probably held certain resentments against us. Those resentments weren't strong enough to surface because her love for us overpowered the hate.

"You guys might understand this or maybe not but demons are really focused on hate. Hate is the most powerful emotion we have. When we're angry, anything can happen and I mean that literally. When Kagome turned into a demon, I'm sorry to say I didn't notice the resemblance but she was still Kagome. She helped us destroy a demon and she tried to talk to us but…we didn't listen. We didn't care enough, apparently. Her despair turned quickly into fury and well…I guess I'm to blame."

Shippou suddenly did something he never thought he'd never ever do in his life. InuYasha seemed a little surprised—hell, Shippou was shocked himself! He had reached out and given InuYasha a comforting hug.

"We all miss Kagome, okay? Don't try to blame this all on yourself. Neither of us recognized her either and we should have. We really should have. I don't know how we could have missed it. If we're going to play the blame game, blame it on all of us."

The half demon could only nod and awkwardly pat Shippou's shoulder.

Sango smiled weakly at the heartwarming scene unfolding in front of them. It was clear that both demons missed Kagome terribly but they were too caught up in the past. They needed to figure out what to do about getting her back. The chances were slim to none but a tiny sliver of hope always found its way back to her whenever she thought about Kagome.

Miroku could tell that after a while, everyone would burst out crying at some point so he decided to try and lighten the mood. "Who ever would have thought that the two densest demons in our little group could make such long, sensible, and logical speeches? I, for one, am appalled yet satisfied at the same time. Sango, dear, look at how much they've grown. Our little babies-"

The only woman left in the hut blushed a dark crimson and slapped Miroku lightly. "We're having a moment here, Miroku, don't ruin it."

The monk grinned knowingly and tried to act serious but a voice from the outside distracted him. It was familiar to him. In fact, it was familiar to all of them.

"Oh, sorry to be the one to ruin your little moment," the voice paused as if to grin at someone, "but I just can't seem to help it. Heartfelt scenes make him a tad sick, you see."

It was Kagome.

-

_A few hours earlier…_

"Hmm, where do you think InuYasha will be at this moment?" Sesshoumaru asked lazily as he toyed with the ends of Kagome's wonderfully soft, long, raven black hair. The two were lying against the trunk of a tree, hidden underneath the shade of its long leaf-filled branches.

Their other demon companion had left in order to inform Naraku of The Demon Queen's and The Lord of the Western Land's cooperation. Kagura had assured them that going back to him was the best possible way to confirm that their— or rather, her— plan would work. After Kagura had left, Sesshoumaru and Kagome had both agreed that if her plan started to fail and there was any chance of something going wrong, they'd both get out. Of course, this was back up for when they would face Naraku. Surely, nothing could go wrong when they faced InuYasha, of all people.

Kagome sighed, her eyes closed in pleasure. It was simply comforting for her to be here with Sesshoumaru and it was left unsaid but she knew he felt that way too. She resisted the urge to start purring but a noise came from low in her throat that was oddly similar. She was simply content. "He's probably sulking back at Kaede's hut or in his favorite tree."

"And how do you know that this tree is his favorite?" he asked nonchalantly.

Kagome smiled as she snuggled in a little closer and said, "It's because it's the same tree that he goes to every time I come back from my time. He goes there to either 'protect' us, eat, or sleep. It's painfully apparent that he likes that specific tree."

"Tell me, girl, how did you happen to fall into my half brother's hands when you so obviously belong in mine?"

She poked his chest absently. "Arrogance will get you nowhere."

He let go of the strand of hair he was playing with and grabbed her wrist gently. "It is truth, more than arrogance- although that is there," he added with a small smirk.

"It was all an accident," she managed to say. "I don't think I was ever supposed to be here. I just happened to break the shikon no tama and there I was, traveling with InuYasha and gathering little friends along the way. Now I'm here and I don't think it was an accident anymore."

"What do you suggest it was, then?" Sesshoumaru asked with a raised brow.

She finally opened her eyes and looked up at him. She stretched a little and managed to give him a little peck on the lips. "Fate, Sesshoumaru. Fate and a little lust make the world go round."

Sesshoumaru looked down at her as she settled back on his side and pondered over her clearly futuristic phrase. /2/ She had tried to explain where he had been when he had injured InuYasha but it seemed utterly impossible that he had traveled to the future through a…_well_. That was kind of…crude. Who really knew, anyway? Magic was magic, wasn't it?

"Last I recall, you were a mere human girl," he murmured softly into her hair.

Kagome snorted a little and replied, "And last _I_ recall, you were a cold arrogant prick and I see that hasn't changed. Much."

The tai-youkai chuckled a bit before saying, "You are far more amusing than in the past. I seem to recollect that you never screamed much, although you did seem to enjoy shouting InuYasha's name."

She frowned and said, "It's not my fault that I'm a weak defenseless human that has to hide under a hanyou's defenses."

"You are a weak human? Funny, my senses tell me that you're a demon."

Kagome couldn't tell if he was joking or not and decided not to say any more. "I was a weak human and I am a demon now. A pretty strong one, if I do say so myself."

"Not stronger than I, but I agree. Quite strong, indeed," he said.

"Where is Rin?"

"Ah, she is off with Jaken somewhere."

"Hmm, even as a demon he still gives me the creeps."

"Does that mean you dislike him?" inquired Sesshoumaru thoughtfully.

"No, not exactly, he's…well, you know he's repulsive, right?"

"And does his repulsiveness offend you in any way?"

"Ah, I never said that! It's just… he's weird."

"I will not get rid of him just for your sake. He has been a faithful servant to me for centuries and although his repulsiveness unnerves even I sometimes, he is useful in many ways."

"Like being a babysitter for Rin, right?"

He didn't understand what the term babysitter meant but he answered, "He is like a caretaker for Rin and handles things that are beneath the concerns of a Lord."

"Well, I never asked you to get rid of him. Don't worry, I'll deal with it. It always takes a little time to adjust, right?" It hit Kagome really hard right then. Were they already planning their lives together? Wasn't this just a charade? Wasn't it just a hoax to get to InuYasha and Naraku? She unintentionally stilled and the comfort was immediately gone.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome froze and slowly but surely moved away from him. He looked down into her eyes as she looked up into his. Kagome frowned and it deepened the longer she looked at him. Did she not like what she saw?

"Sesshoumaru, what were we just talking about?"

He blinked and was almost surprised for an instant. Did she have a flawed memory or something? They were clearly talking about Jaken and Rin and how she felt about… oh. OH. It hit him just then as well, only not as hard.

Kagome stared at him and thought about what she had thought life was going to be like for her. Before this whole mess happened, her goal in life was simply to go to school and graduate and by then, hopefully, she would be engaged or married. Her friends and family were important to her and at this moment, they seemed to be too far away to reach her.

She had wanted someone who would be dedicated to her and love her with all his being and she would feel the same way. She wanted a man who could love her; including all her flaws. But what did love mean anyway? How would she ever know for sure? Kagome mentally smacked herself on the forehead. Why was she asking all these questions anyway? She didn't love Sesshoumaru and he naturally didn't love her. Right?

The Demon Queen and the Lord of the Western Lands watched each other with near impassiveness. Kagome's face suddenly showed utter vulnerability as she asked, "Sesshoumaru, what does love mean to you?"

"It doesn't concern you." Before he could take the words back, her face crumbled before finally falling back into its indifferent state and he just realized how the words sounded. He had meant she didn't need to know his opinion on what love was but when it was actually said, it sounded like he had said he didn't love her.

That was the problem, though, wasn't it? He wouldn't have had to feel anything and she shouldn't have felt anything if that was the case. If she didn't love him and if he didn't love her, they shouldn't have felt anything. She shouldn't have shown that one instance of pain and he shouldn't have shown the immediate regret and guilt. Those were all the things that shouldn't have happened and the feelings that shouldn't have been felt.

Slowly and cautiously, Sesshoumaru cupped Kagome's cheek with his hand and they stared each other down. Finally, his frustrations got through to him and he just kissed her. It was as simple as that. He crushed her with a bruising kiss and Kagome was too surprised to be able to respond.

As he released her, he looked directly into her eyes and calmly said, "Love doesn't mean anything to me. You might believe this is love but I simply choose to call it lust."

"So…what does that mean?" Kagome asked after a moment of having a really dry mouth.

"I don't love you," he paused, "I lust after you."

Kagome took a second to try and comprehend what the demon lord was saying. To him, love and lust was the same thing. And then he said that he lusted after her. And if lust and love were the same thing…did that mean he loved her?

She whacked him playfully on the shoulder where his arm was missing and said, "You know you love me."

"Were you not listening, woman?" he asked with mock annoyance. "I do not know what this 'love' is that you speak of."

A smirk crept onto the demon queen's face and she looked like a predator that was about to pounce.

"Let me enlighten you on that," she said as she leapt on top of him and smothered him in "loving" kisses.

-

/1/ Demons don't really fall in love; they only lust after one another. At least, that's what demons think. Humans know otherwise. Smart creatures we are, huh?

/2/ "_Blah blah"_ makes the world go round is a modern phrase and well, I don't think that people in feudal times knew that the earth spun around anyway. If they did, it doesn't matter since it's just a saying.

Okay, this chapter was basically mindless fluff and a little filler I guess. I'll work hard on my other fics and then get back to this one! I'm doing them one at a time! The first was "A Single Spark" and then "School who Needs it" and now this one! Next is…iono I have to figure it out in my head first. Lol this chapter was longer than expected but good enough! Review if you wish!


End file.
